28. Terrorist Butler
This page is about Episode 4 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Discussions regarding the Episode will be redirected to here. Statistics *'Episode Title': TERO Shitsuji - "Terrorist Butler" *'Original Airdate': 22nd of July, 2010 *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by the GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Yuya Matsushita Summary This summary is a dup. Contribute a new article here.Nayama @ Bleachasylum forum Sebastian and Ciel go on a train trip to catch a criminal. This criminal is someone who kidnapped the son of some rich person and asked for a ransom. They are going to meet on the train, so Sebastian & Ciel will try to stop him when he meets the person to get the money. On the train they see lots of weirdos: a boasting archeologist, a priest with tattoos on his hands, a guy who gets excited reading the train timetables, an old Japanese couple. Since they are all weird and kind of mysterious, at the beginning you wonder whether some of them are the criminal or connected to the case. Abberline appears to tell everybody that an assassin is actually on board but he's being watched over by guards. Everybody but Ciel & Sebastian were scared, so Abberline and the two of them ate lunch together. They eat eel pie. Abberline tells Ciel that he actually wanted to get closer to him because his twin brother used to speak about Ciel a lot. Of course Ciel has no idea who he's talking about. Also, they show Seb's smug face at this point, like they often do when something's wrong with the way Ciel remembers things.. As I said in the previous post too, considering the way this Abberline talks it's pretty clear that his brother died. In case somebody didn't get it, this Abberline is season 1's Abberline's twin brother. Claude was also in the car. Sebastian and Claude look at each other as if acknowledging each other's presence. While walking through the train, Sebastian & Ciel spotted a guy whom was carrying luggage at the station but is now dressed as a traveler, so Ciel assumes he's the criminal and they run after him. The guy manages to break the connection between his car and the one where Sebastian & Ciel are, but Sebastian goes after him and points a gun at him before he could get the ransom money from the hostage's father. Sebastian asks him where the kidnapped kid is and he says he's in the train but that he also put a bomb in the train that would blow up when the train stops. Sebastian says only 10 minutes are left before the train stops at the next station and runs back to it. In the meanwhile Ciel reckons that since the guy was pretending to work as a luggage carrier he must have hidden the child inside the sarcophagus, because it was the only luggage big enough to fit a kid, so he heads to the freight car. Abberline and the old Japanese woman suddenly have stomach ache, and Abberline says he ate the omusubi he was given by her. Everybody is scared because earlier they were saying that cholera is spread in Asia (reason why they didn't want to eat the omusubi). Ciel finds the boy in the freight car but he's caught by the assassin Abberline was talking about earlier (he got free in the meanwhile). Sebastian starts his demon/butler action. He diverts the train so that it doesn't reach the next station and tells the train driver to never brake because there was a bomb on the train. Of course this is not enough, because now the train is heading toward a broken iron bridge so it's going to fall down a cliff... While everybody panics the assassin comes out holding a knife to Ciel's throat. Sebastian makes fun of Ciel saying that he likes to be taken hostage as usual and Ciel answers "What are you talking about.", which can be taken both as a grumpy reply and as the truth. What I mean is, if he has no memories, there's a chance that he doesn't remember being taken hostage all the other times... It turns out that the priest and the assassin know each other. The assassin wants them to stop the train but Sebastian tells them about the bomb. Abberline also comments that there's cholera spread. He runs away with Ciel to look for a way to save himself. Sebastian was ordered by Ciel to do something, so he's about to go but Abberline stops him because he's "only a butler" and it's better to try to do something all together. It turns out that the priest is an ex-assassin that wants to take revenge on the other one but has no weapon, so the old Japanese man gives him his katana. The archeologist says he's an expert of explosive devices too so he can do something about that but there's no time. The timetable freak says that they can gain about 20 min in some way so everybody was very happy. But Sebastian said that he could do that alone. Sebastian went on the train's roof where the assassin is to get Ciel back. When he throws away the roof with the bomb he says there is no need to know which cable needs to be cut if you can do that. Ciel worries about the passengers inside but it's the restaurant car and Sebastian says there's nothing to worry about the guest inside... Everybody is safe but there's still the "cholera spread"... But no worry, it wasn't that. Sebastian says that according to Japanese culture some food shouldn't be mixed together, and two of them are eel and umeboshi. Abberline ate an umeboshi omusubi and then eel pie, that is why he felt sick. Sebastian gives him a digestive medicine and he feels better right away. Ciel lampshades the quickness of it. Everybody is safe. Claude was the passenger that was affected by Sebastian's de-roofing of the restaurant car. He basically complains to Sebastian for his rough manners. Then he gives him a letter, saying that if they want to investigate the Trancy they can just enter through the front gate. He also says "You want to make Ciel bocchan achieve his revenge, don't you?". referencesWhat is interesting about this is the way he addresses Sebastian, with "kimi" instead of "anata" (which is more formal and would be normal for a butler, and is also what Seb used toward him in episode 1) and the way he calls Ciel "Ciel bocchan", when the only people we've ever seen call him like that are his servants. So this is kind of mysterious... (Yeah, I think Claude's tongue is mysterious too, but that's another story lol) At the end we see that the letter contains an invite for Ciel to take part in a ball that will be held in the Trancy residence. Next Episode Ciel attends the ballroom invitation and saw a blond girl disguise as a maid. References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II